


stardew valley smut (mostly elliott LMAO)

by makaa2006



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makaa2006/pseuds/makaa2006
Summary: horny alert! elliott is hot so dont @ me ok. ill be writing smut because let's admit it. we all skip the fluff for the smut sometimes. anyway. request if u want but i'll mostly be doing my own thing if i dont get requests
Relationships: Alex/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 155





	1. elliott masturbates 😳

Elliott doesn't do this much.  
But when he does, it's always meaningful and amazing. He was a bit embarrassed as this was a rare occasion. He checked and rechecked that his blinds were closed tight. Locked his door. Layed back in his bed and let his head sink down into his pillow. He usually throws his covers over himself, but hey, let's be a little risque. He shimmied down his sweatpants. He was actually getting ready to bed. But today was too much for him. She invited him to her farm. He was "curious" about farm life. He wasn't that much, actually. She had talked to him many times about what she does. He just wanted to spend more time with her. Every second with her is intoxicating. He feels drunk with love everytime he gets home.

He reached down his underwear and started palming himself, pretending it was her. He thought back to when she explained the importance of weeding flowers. He vividly remembers her bending over and plucking leaves from the ground. He was taking notes. His pen trailed of the page as he look at the way those denim overalls curved an gripped around her ass. He hissed in as he felt himself get hard and strain beneath his underwear. He took one hand out of his boxers and pulled them down. His erection sprung out. He sighed in relief. He started slowly pumping himself as he imagined her slowly getting undressed. He breasts filling her bra, he hips being released from the overalls and the red shirt beneath it. He imagined her bringing her fingers down to her vagina and pushing in. He grunted as he sped up without realizing it. 

Her, moaning his name begging for him to enter her. 

Him, pushing her down in the bed and sucking on her breasts.

Lowering down and sucking on her clit. Becoming a shaking and sobbing mess beneath him. Only then would he push in. Feeling you writhe beneath him...the image is too much to handle. He didn't even realize it, but he was moaning uncontrollably. His left hand was over his mouth when his right pumped his dick fast and hard. 

"Fuuuuck..." 

He couldn't control himself. He had urges no one could handle. Sure, he was a romantic, but boy, did he want to fuck you hard. Because, of course, there is a difference between making love and fucking. 

He wanted to be rough with you.

He wanted to pound you into the mattress and make you scream his name. 

He wanted to bite into and suck on your neck to leave marks all over you.

Really, he couldn't help himself. He felt small spurts of precum leak from his cock as he pumped up and down. He wondered what it would feel like to have you clench around him as you came. He squeezed his hand. Elliott cried out as he arched his back and came all over his stomach with ropes of cum. 

He shaked and whimpered as he fell deep into his mattress with an overwhelming orgasm come over him. Glazed with sweat, he breathes heavily for a couple of minutes. Elliott slowly sits up and swings himself from his bed. He sits there and contemplates just going to bed now. But, he knows he needs to clean himself up.  
The door to his bathroom is a dark oak. Elliott grabs the brass knob and stepped on to the blue tile. He quickly stripped of his shirt and hops into the shower. As the water drips down on him, he starts to feel bad. What did he go there for today? Just to gawk at her? Now that he thinks about it, he feels like an ass. 

Whatever. It was hot anyway.


	2. elliott facefucks you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit first time blowjob at the beginning but I promise it gets dominate at the end

It was tiring.  
2 kids, a farm to run, and a husband who is worrying about his next novel.  
It's not to say his book didn't do great-it sold a lot actually.   
He rode that high for 8 months until the publishers were barraging him for a sequel.

Emails, Phone calls, letters, you name it. These people tried everything to get into contact with Elliott.   
Now, he's at his desk all day.

Writing.

The trash can is overflowing with peices of paper with lists of ideas, paragraphs of intros, and character ideas.  
At the end of the day, you walk into the humble farmhouse and kick off your boots. It's 7:00, and Elliott had already put the kids to bed. 

You walk over to his writing desk and see him slumped over a piece of paper furiously scribbling over writing. He slams his pen down and puts his head in his palms. 

You walk over, worried, and put your arm on his shoulder.  
"Elliott? What's wrong?"

He looks up in disdaind,  
"I can't do this. I can't write this. They want it down in three months. THREE! I don't even have a title yet."

You frown a bit and look away.  
"Well...why don't you destress a little?" You say, hinting.

"Destress?! We ran out of that tea I like- the one have to order- and I do not want to drink coffee or I'll-"

He stops talking when he realizes your on your knees.

"....oh..."

You unzip his jeans and he lifts himself up so you can shimmy then the rest of the way off.  
His face is bright red as you palm him from above his underwear, his eyes shut tight and hands clenched around the wooden chair. 

He takes his hands off the chair and pulls his hard cock from his underwear.  
Immediately, you lick a long line up his cock, hitting veins all the way up before you lick the slit of his cock. His precum tastes salty.  
He shivers and grounds his fingers in your hair. You take this as a sign he wants more, so you take the head of his cock in your mouth.

He immediately bucks up and whimpers as you bob your head up and down, taking his dick down a bit deeper each time. He makes a low, guttural sound when he is fully sheathed in your mouth.

But suddenly, you pop up and look at him.

"...Fuck my mouth, Elliott."

He looks down in shock.

"I-...are you sure?" He sounds..excited? 

"Mhmm..c'mon don't you want to?

As your saying this, you run your hand up his thigh and pinch the skin.  
He jumps up and looks down again.

"Okay..."

Elliott slumps a bit farther in the chair and grips on to your hair harder.  
Slowly but surely, he starts thrusting into your mouth.  
Moans and whimpers flood from his mouth as he quickens his pace. Everytime time he thrusts he's hitting the back of your throat, and now your basically gagging.

A symphony of your name, and Yoba fill the room and his digs his fingers farther into your scalp.   
"Fuck, yes, Yoba. Take it, take my cock whore." 

Ok. Dirty talk. That's new.

He grunts and bites his lip as he grips hard and thrusts even harder. Your struggling to not gag.  
He yells, as he presses in one last time before cumming inside your mouth.  
You pull your head back and swallow his seed, licking the rest off your lips and chin.

He is complete sludge in the chair, breathing heavily.

"Thank you.." He says between huffs of air.

You get up from the floor and sit on his lap.

"No problem..now let's get to bed and pray to Yoba we didn't wake up the kids up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok wow! this was fun. it's weird writing yoba instead of god but I dont wanna ruin the immersion. also, thinking of doing like. knife play or choking w sam or seb? maybe. give requests in the comments of u want to!! ty for reading :)


	3. [Request] Shower Sex with Elliott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is some lovely dovey shower sex with elliott! ty to UncannyPrincess for requesting, hope you like it!

It's been a long day.   
Elliott had thankfully taken care of all the house chores when you were outside, harvesting the first round of strawberries for the season. They were perfectly ripe, overwhelmingly sweet and just a bit bitter. Of course, most were sold to Pierre, but you kept a couple cases for you and Elliott. Strawberry shortcakes couldn't have sounded better. But, before you could cook, you needed a shower. Your fingernails had dirt in them, and you were sweaty.   
You open bathroom door and step onto the slightly wet floor. The flannel shirt your wearing has a inexcusable amount of buttons, so going down one by one, the shirt falls off.   
You jump a bit as you feel Elliott's rather large hands around your waist. He runs his hands up and down as he sucks and kisses on your neck.  
"Mmmm...whatcha need Elliott?"  
He stops kissing your neck, which definitely has a hickey or two by now, and presses his cheek against yours. 

"I need a shower, but it seems you've beat me to it."

You press back a little into his crotch.

"Why don't you take one with me?"

Elliott chuckled and took his shirt off, soon followed by the rest of his clothes. As he starts the shower, you follow suit.

He picks you up by the waist and and pulls you in, hot water flowing from the shower head. You can already feel the soap on his hands, which are rubbing down from your shoulders straight to your breasts. You moan as he squeezes one breast while his other hands roams farther down to make long, feathery strokes around your clit.

Elliotts hard cock is rubbing in between your vagina when he pulls your hair back to lean his head on yours.

"Are you ready, my love?" He asks, with some of his long hair in his face. The wet hair on him is heavy and hangs behind his head.  
You nod, whimpering from the constant grinding.

His hips back up a bit before lining up at your entrance, before you could prepare, he plunged into you with a groan. His moans after slowly pushing in and out are wonderful, filling you up more then you thought. You stumble a bit as you lose balance, putting your hands on the shower wall.  
Elliotts hands fall down from around your breasts and he digs his fingers into your hips. He starts speeding up, a litany of moans, "oh Yoba" and a slew of swears.

You can't tell if your glazed in sweat or if it's the water pouring down on you at this point.  
Soon, Elliotts pace becomes jagged and slowed down. Before Elliott could warn you, you felt his cum fill you up. His moans fill the room, as an overwhelming orgasm comes over you, and you lose your balance on the slippery floor completely.   
Thankfully, Elliott catches you around your waist while pulling out.   
You both stand for a couple minutes, letting the shower wash over you and let the orgasms subside.  
Elliott gets towels and drys you off, hugging your towel laden body.  
"Y'know, Elliott...I never got to wash my hair."   
Elliott looks to you and laughs.  
"Well, I guess you'll just have to take a shower tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u wanna request it doesn't have to be elliott!!! I just love writing for him because he is lovely. also, it seems all end notes keep getting reposted to every new chapter. do you guys see this? I saw someone else have the problem. Oh well. Thanks for reading as always! 💕


	4. sex w Sebastian (choking)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> proud of this one ngl. this has some light dom/sub with choking from our fav emo sebby. enjoy!

The makeout sessions usually didn't last this long. It had been 20 minutes, and this is the farthest you've gotten with Sebastian. He was nervous about doing anything else, but tonight seemed different.

He came over, ranting and raving about something that had happened with his mom and sister. He was talking fast, and your still not entirely sure what happend. You think it was something to do with his computer. After angry ranting for about an hour, with no end in sight, you kiss him to shut him up. It's not like you DON'T want to hear him out...it's just...a lot. 

Seb was pretty into though, and didnt seem to mind. But this time, his hands are...roaming. He doesn't usually do that when you guys makeout, and he seems to be fuming quite a bit. 

Suddenly, he pushes you down farther into the bed and tugs your pants. There's no way your ruining your chance to finally have sex, so you comply and take them off, along with your shirt. He pulls up from the kiss for a second to remove his shirt, then dives back in, kissing and sucking on your neck.

The neck kissing thing was pretty unexpected, and you buck your knees up directly into his crotch. He stops, groans for a second, then continues to grind into your leg while kissing your neck. Seb's muffled groans are music to your ears.

He finally let's up on your neck to unzip his pants, quickly throwing them off. Sebastian looks to you, and smiles down at your form. You look so desperate for him. He takes his index finger and slides it down your body until it reaches the top of your panties, where he hooks the finger under the lace.

"What? You wanna get fucked?"

You need him. Nodding, you push your hips up closer to his fingers. He chuckles and tears them off you. Sebastian's hands grab the side of your hips and pulls you closer to him. As soon as you were in a position to where he could slam into you, he did. He was fully buried in you, and he was already snapping his hips back and forth. You whimpered. He was giving no mercy preparing you to be fucked rough and hard, and that didn't change when his hands creeped up to your neck.

He began lightly applying pressure whilst bouncing in and out of you. It was hard enough to breathe already. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as he applied a bit more pressure, gagging you. You felt lightheaded and the pleasure from being constantly slammed into wasn't helping.

As Seb choked you he muttered angry words beneath his breath, along with grunts and growls. He face was all red and bis bangs were stuck to his face with sweat. He hips rolled around and stuttered as he began to lose his pace. Seb removed one hand from your throat, allowing you to breathe a little more. The hand went down and gripped your hips.

You saw stars as you came, back arching and your pussy clenching around Seb. You sobbed as spasmed, basically screaming. Seb let go off your neck completely and gripped the bed behind you cumming inside of you. 

He put both hand flat on the bed, breathing heavily, drooling a bit. Seb rolled over and layed flat on the bed beside you, admiring the finger marks on your neck.

"Sorry I didn't warn you..." He said, though pants.

You look over to him. 

"That's ok..I could get used to that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." 

Sebastian takes you in his arms and wraps a blanket over the both of you.

"Can I...sleep here tonight?"

"Of course you can. Anytime. Now, let's go to bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests still open! dom Alex will be posted tmrw ;)


	5. update about requests/what im working on

hi! i'm glad so many of you have enjoyed this. i've gotten a lot requests, which i'm very thankful for! i decided it would be a good idea to post request rules and what i'm currently working on so i don't feel rushed, and that you guys know when stuffs gonna go up.

so. rules for requests are:

-no incest

-no rape/non con

-no underage

basically, just be a decent human being and not request anything gross!!!

what i'm working on:

-Sex with Elliott after months on mutual pining

-Magic sex w wizard

-Dom/Sub sex with Alex

i'm deciding to postpone posting these for a bit because for the last chapters i feel like i rushed them a bit just to get them out. so, maybe something tomorrow or Saturday?

if u have any questions feel free to ask! also! i'll only be taking 2 more requests for now just so my list doesn't get backed up.

thank you for continuing to support me and reading my work!


	6. Dom/Sub sex with Alex

For this chapter there is: Slight bondage, dirty talk, overstim, spanking, dom/sub, degradation, sex toys, and maybe some others I forgot about. I worked on this hard as an apology for being away so long, lol. Obviously this is smut, and an explicit one at that. Please don’t read if you aren’t interested/don’t like the content. :) 

“Please, please, Alex, please.”  
You sat there, begging. It had been about 30 minutes, in your mind at least, though it was probably shorter, that you had been laying there with a vibrator on your clit. And there Alex was, just watching. 

He gained an immeasurable amount of pleasure watching you lay there and writhe, begging for release. Your face was a mess, flushed and sweaty, with your wrists tied above your head in some beautiful ribbon. Alex didn’t need to tell you twice to keep your legs spread whilst getting ready, and he sat in between them on his knees, holding that vibrator, teasing your clit, and occasionally kissing and sucking the area around it. 

“I don’t think you deserve this, really. What a little slut you are, opening your legs with no hesitation and letting me sit here and tease you. Do you like this? You like gettin’ used like a toy?”

Your hips bucked up and you whined. 

“Yoba, yes, please Alex, I love it, I love it so much. Please, please, please use me.” You whined, in a desperate, needy, voice.

He took the vibrator away from your clit, and looked down at you. He smirked before getting up to the drawer. Your pussy was pulsing, already overstimulated from the amount of time he watched you strain with pleasure. He had a long box in his hand and tossed it on the bed, and he soon followed suit. 

Carefully, he untied your hands from above your head. 

Excited, thinking, “Finally. He’s going to stop teasing and fuck me.”

“Flip over for me.” He said, in a stern voice. 

Confused, you did as he said. Now laying on your stomach, he grabbed your hips and pulled your ass up to him. He leaned over you, whispering into your ear;

“You’ve been a bad girl, y’know that, right? So I’m gonna punish you nice n’ slow, then after that, if you learned your lesson, I’ll fuck you real good, alright baby?”

You whimpered, not knowing how to react. You were nervous, but excited to see what he had planned. 

Then, he slapped your ass. Hard.

“Did you fucking hear me? Tell me you're gonna take the punishment for me, baby.”

You gripped at the blanket below you.

“Y-yes, sir. I’m going to take the punishment.” You said it in a meek, low voice. It was embarrassing to say. He knew you hated having to beg and comply like this.

He slapped your ass again.

“Louder, bitch. I want to know you mean it.” He growled at you. He was like a drill sergeant, commanding you like a soldier. 

“..Yes, sir. I’m going to take the punishment.” You said again, a bit louder, with a shaky voice, but it seems it was good enough for Alex.

Satisfied, he picked up the box from earlier, taking out it contents without showing you. 

“I’m going to spank you 15 times. That seems like a good amount, right doll? You need to count each one for me, ok? I don’t wanna hear that mouth of yours make any noise other then sayin’ the number. Understood?”

Oh. Then the thing in the box is….

“Yes, I um, Understand.”

Not feeling like correcting your sentence, he struck your ass with the object, and your suspicions were confirmed.

Long strips of leather rained down on you, each feeling like it struck at a different intensity. You were able to squeak out a “One.” before he struck your ass again. And again. In between the hits, you kept a stuttered count. He paused at 7, and made a comment.

“God, you are just shameless, aren’t you..your fucking soaked just from being hit on the ass.”

You nodded at him. A verbal response to that would be so fucking humiliating.  
He continues, letting the flog fall on your ass 8 more times.

By the time he’s done, you're gripping the blankets so hard your hands might burst. He leaned down to you once again.  
“You took it so well for me, baby. Such a good slut for me. Are you ready for my cock, baby?”

You looked to him;  
“Please, yes Alex, Yoba I’m ready.” You begged him, wanting to get off so desperately bad. He took mercy on you once more, and flipped you back over to take you in.

“God you look so hot right now baby. I can’t wait to get in you..”

He spread your legs once again, finally taking off his boxers, were his thick cock sprang out.  
Alex scooted up to you, holding his cock in hand. He rubbed it up and down your slit making you writhe and he gets so close to what you want. 

He sighed as he slid in, letting his cock slowly stretch you out. You arched your back as he engulfed you, a bulge forming. Fully seated inside you now, he whispered one last time.

“Tell me if it’s too much, ok?”

There he was, the kind Alex who, did enjoy his fair share of kinks, enjoyed you even more.  
Of course, you nodded, and he began.

He started with large thrusts, finding your g-spot to make your eyes roll to the back on your head.  
He slowly became more confident in his ways, and went rougher. His hands gripped your hips and he picked you up slightly, going in at an angle, and fast. You felt hot, Yoba, so hot. His nails digged into you as he grunted, going faster and faster.

His face was as red as yours, hips shaking as he neared his release. You arched your back even more, moaning uncontrollably. You reached up to grab his back, shaking and not being able to control yourself.

Your pussy was clenching harder to him, starting to match his rhythm of thrusts. It was there, that feeling in your stomach. Building and growing, about to burst. 

“I, I-I’m, oh Yoba, Alex I’m-”

He looked you right in the eyes and cut you off with a kiss.

“Go ahead baby,” he said, still thrusting into you, “Cum for me.”

You soon took his instructions and came, vision going blurry as a wave of pleasure washed over you, Alex quickly fucking you through it. His own orgasm came soon after, filling you with his sperm. He grunted, moaning your name, and sloppily moved his hips as he lost control of himself. 

He was inside you still for about a minute before pulling out and falling over beside you. He was breathing heavily, panting as he looked over to you.

You were completely blissed out, legs wobbly and mind fuzzy.

“Was I, um...too rough?” He asked, extremely nervous. 

You looked over to him, pushing yourself towards him and laying your head on his chest.

“No, Alex..you were perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haven't updated this in a super fucking while, so, sorry for that :(  
> of course i had my reasons, but no one is gonna really care to hear em', so heres one of the chapters i promised! im not sure if im going to do the other i had planned, though someone asked for fem!reader pegging elliott and thats kinda a fun idea so i think imma do that :0 leave requests below


End file.
